Toaster's Island
A multiple author comic series spin off from The North-western Isles Continuity, Toaster's Island is a project started by Tapika, and is hopefully going to be the first "Reality Television styled comic series on BZP" (excuse us if we got that wrong) Initial Idea Toaster's Island is a Non-canon comic series which spins from the NWI continuity in terms that it does not follow on any strand of continuity, instead, it has it's own continuity where characters are playing largely different roles, such as Rangiti (Rangan) suffering from a multiple personality disorder, and Toaster being a bit less friendly. There's savage Neo-shifters everywhere! Tapika initially wanted a group of characters from the Comic Land to go on the HMS. Diarriha's maiden voyage to the North-western Isles, where they will drink wine, get drunk, vomit and have a good time, but they crash on an island... There would be 4 artifacts which would need to be found in order for the plan to resolve. One of the first things that Rangan suggested was that all the characters would be different from their real incarnation. Rangan took this a step further and renamed his character as "Rangiti" specifically for this series. Another suggestion Rangan made was that the first few comics would be set on the ship, then sink it. One thing that was suggested was for the whole thing to be a literal reality TV show, but this was refused for unknown reasons. Characters Main Cast Most, if not all the cast are from previous works from the Co-author's previous works, however, many of their personalities are different from their canon incarnations (or, in one case, their entire appearance). Clans and/or Species The Bradack Clan A rumoured clan to appear in Toaster's Island, they are rivals of the Neo-Shifters, and are one of the first clans set to appear in Toaster's Island. They have built technology that allows them to use their mask powers, despite being matoran. Their prefered mask of choice is the Huna, which is great for spying on the Neo-Shifters. This is a clan of deformed, Mc-toran shaped matoran, with orange masks, brown feet and black torso. Now, where have we heard that before? Neo-Shifters Savage beings from another toy line universe, they use Hydrogen and other liquids to heal themselves after battle. Dispite their hatred towards each other, they have always had a common foe, the Bradack Clan. Fueled on their hatred (and Hydrogen), the many species of Neo-Shifters banded together, forging their alliance. However, that doesn't mean that they are good... or if they even like each other. They are, in fact, the secondary antagonists of Toaster's Island. Bradack Legend concerning the events of Toaster's Island '' Chap. 13, Gospel of Cei, p326 There is a call That brings upon the light A group of heroes cursed But without much might They will fight eachother Then a truce is called and then May the virus be gone And so will one of them. '' Author Setup This multi-author comic is different from others in that people are allocated a day to release their comic on. If they don't release on the exact day, they can release a few days later- but not before, and never twice in a row (Unless everyone else skips) If the rotor passes you four times unless you're protected, you're out. The current order is this- Sunday- Tapika of Shadows Tuesday- Rangan Mercenus Thursday- ?'' '''Saturday'- Turaga Dlakii Monday- Eljay Wednesday- ?'' '''Friday'- ? This rotor runs once every 2 weeks- 2 times a month. The days are spread across two weeks, to allow time for comics to be made. Trivia *This is the most ambitious of the Multi-author Comic Series- It unites friends, enemies, and even people who have never even heard of eachother! *The idea started out as a game show and a ripoff of Found. Quickly changed. *This is the youngest Multi author series created yet- It hasn't even been released yet! Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Comics Category:Bradack Legend